fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mtario & Luigi: Mirror Saga is an upcoming game for the 3DS. Story One day Mario and Luigi were in Princess Peach's Castle when a mysterious portal appears and sucks up Mario and Luigi both. Awakining in a strange city, Mario and Luigi decide to explore the place. When reaching the middle of the city Mario and Luigi see a mysterious blob that acts like a mirror. After defeating it, Mario and Luigi follow it into the sewers. The sewer was long and treachorus, but Mario and Luigi made through it, heading our heroes to a mysterious white shard.Before Mario got to touch it, Queen Bomb-Omb appears and challenges Mario. After Beating Queen Bomb-Omb, Mario proceeded. When Mario touched it, Mario, Luigi, and the Shard were transported to Mirror City. Once taking the shard to the Broken Mirror in the middle of the city, a bee appears and says to Mario and Luigi that every mirror shard added to the city restores it. The bee also says that the store and a new path to the next shard have appeared. And so Mario and Luigi have begun they're quest to restore Mirror City and try to figure out who the Mirror Blob was. The hive is a really buzzing place, although there are no Stingbys around. Looking for the Mirror Shard Mario and Luigi find a room where the ground of the room has holes in it. Mario try to look for the shard but instead finds a cannon in the biggest hole. Using the hole Mario and Luigi get to the roof and find Mireor Blob and the shard. After the long battle Mario and Luigi go back to Mirror City to fix it better. The Boney Beach path opens. If you thought Boney Beach was gonna be a walk in the park, you're wrong! Luckily Mario and Luigi survived and defeated Fishbone, a giant boney fish who is manifested by a Mirror Shard. The Badge Shop opened and so did the path to Rancid River. The Rancid River was hard, but Mario & Luigi managed to get to source of the Rancid River. After facing Mirror Blob for the third time, Mario & Luigi get the Mirror Shard and purify the Rancid River. The Mirror City only needs one more Mirror Shard which is in the Mirror Desert Temple. The last Mirror Shard was hard to find in the temple, but they managed to find it. Even though, a high ranked general called Elite Roller Bro steals it and ventures deeper and enters Mummygoomba's burial chamber. After beating Elite Roller Bro and returning the last shard, Ztar appears and terrorizes the city. The mirror in the middle of the city glows and turns into a dark and giant castle. Once again, Mario & Luigi must beat Ztar. Enemy Log *Goomba - HP 10, Attack 2, Defense 0 *Shroob Guy - HP 15, Attack 5, Defense 1 *Koopa - HP 10, Attack 2, Defense 3 *Mirror Blob(1)* - HP 100, Attack 8, Defense 3 *Roller Bro - HP 30, Attack 8-10, Defense 4 *Boo Knight - HP 25, Attack 12, Defense 1 *Tiki Swack - HP 40, Attack 10, Defense 5 *Queen Bomb-Omb* - HP 250, Attack 12, Defense 8 *Goombee - HP 55, Attack 14, Defense 2 *Buzzer Bro - HP 65, Attack 12, Defense 5 *Whomp - HP 50, Attack 11, Defense 9 *Honey Guy - HP 65, Attack 16, Defense 3 *Mirror Blob(2)* - HP 500, Attack 16-20, Defense 8 *Dry Bones - HP 90, Attack 15, Defense 10 *Spike - HP 80, Attack 18-20, Defense 11 *Armored Goomba - HP 130, Attack 11, Defense 15 *Pokey+ - HP 50(per segment), Attack 15, Defense 8 *Fishbone* - HP 820, Attack 22, Defense 10 *Swooper - HP 120, Attack 26, Defense 10 *Spy Guy - HP 130, Attack ???, Defense 11 *Mirror Blob(3)* - HP 1500, Attack 20-25, Defense 12 *Heracross+ - HP 170, Attack 28-31, Defense 14 *Stone Pokey - HP 190, Attack 29, Defense 13 *Desert Goomba - HP 170, Attack 30, Defense 16 *Elite Roller Bro* - HP 2200, Attack 32-34, Defense 18 *Mirror Monty - HP 250, Attack 35, Defense 22 *Mirror Bomb-Omb - HP 230, Attack 38, Defense 18 *Mirror Ztar* - HP 2500, Attack 38, Defense 21 *Mirror Ztar Unmasked* - HP 4000, Attack 42, Defense 23 *(*=Boss) *(+=Multi area enemy) Bros Items *Red Shell - Kick the shell with the A and B buttons *Cloud Flower - Mario Jumps with the A button while Luigi charges the power stomp by holding the B button *Ice Bomb - Mario throws an ice bomb and Luigi charges his hammer attack to hit it at the opponent by rapidly pressing the B button *Pocket Spiny - Mario follows the tail of the Spiny hitting it with the A button while Luigi runs from the spiny by circling the Circle Pad. The more angered the spiny is, the more times it hits the opponent. When the Spiny hits Luigi the move is done. *Pendrill Drill - Mario and Luigi both hold Pendrill toys from both sides of an enemy and attack multiple times by pressing the A & B Buttons in the order they appear on the screen. *Mix Cannon - Mario and Luigi use the Mix Cannon to shoot fireballs and iceballs to the sky, making a giant Mixed Cosmoball rain on all opponents to the sky. Mario aims the cannon by using the circle pad and Luigi shoots fireballs with A and ice with B. The ball needs to be purple to be a suscessful move which means fire & ice 50/50 *Frog Bros. - Mario and Luigi grab their frog suits and become Frog Mario and Frog Luigi. The Bros jump simotainiously in the air with A and Ground Pound with B. *Fire Bros. Meteor - Mario & Luigi turn into Fire Mario and Fire Luigi and launch a fiery meteor and add fire to it by pressing the A and B buttons simotaniously together. *Ultima Bros. - Mario and Luigi mix all of their Bros attacks and creates a beam of light. Aim with the Circle Pad and fire with B. *More Coming Soon Areas *Mirror City - The main hub area *Magnet Sewers - A sewer that is a long puzzle. A Mirror Shard is hidden at the end of the maze *Buzz Hive - A hive where a Mirror Shard is hidden at *Boney Beach - A beach that guards a Mirror Shard *Rancid River - The reason its rancid is because of a Mirror Shard *Mirror Desert - A desert path to a temple *Mirror Desert Temple - A temple in the Mirror Desert that holds an Egyptian secret *Ztar Castle - Ztar's Huge castle made of darkness Gallery Music #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-bH5hoK1m0 #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFd1JEHLNRs #http://www.YouTube.com/watch?v=A6fjOTUQvfk Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Upcoming Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2012 Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games